lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Silver Hawx
I am an admin on this Wikia. If you have any questions or need help, then feel free to leave me a message and I will reply as soon as I can. Welcome! Hi, welcome to LPW Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Spriggins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spriggins (Talk) 07:23, 24 August 2009 re: Link Sure thing. Just make sure to be checking out lopforums.com Right now, the PROMO & VOTING THREAD is up here. You are booked against Joe Michaels. He already posted a promo, so its your turn to post something. Voting begins tomorrow, so its recommended to have something posted before votes start coming in. The actual writing competition will end on Monday at midnight (eastern time). Once I have all the votes and promo ratings, I should have the show in about a week. Hope that helps. If you got any other questions, feel free to let me know. Have a good one! Spriggins 13:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I don't do the graphics, but I have sent in the request to X who does them. He should have it done within a week would be my guess. Nice work with the promo by the way. Spriggins 19:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) TWF Match History *Loss - Record (11-6) - Winners (TJ Tilli) - Losers (29 other superstars) - Event (Retribution 1.1) - 26 October 2009 - 30-man Battle Royal for the vacant Insanity Championship *Win - Record (11-5) - Winners (MC Steel & TJ Tilli) - Losers (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart © ) - Event (Retribution 1.1) - 26 October 2009 - World Tag Team Championship Match *Win - Record (10-5) - Winners (MC Steel & TJ Tilli) - Losers (Brian Kendrick & Paul London) - Event (TWF Over the Edge 2009) - 25 October 2009 - #1 Contenders Match for the World Tag Team Championship *Loss - Record (9-5) - Winners (Edge) - Losers (MC Steel) - Event (ECW 28) - 20 October 2009 - King of the Ring Round 2 Match *Win - Record (9-4) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (Chris Benoit) - Event (RAW 27) - 12 October 2009 - King of the Ring Round 1 Match *Win - Record (8-4) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (Brian Kendrick) - Event (RAW 26) - 5 October 2009 - Singles Match *Win - Record (7-4) - Winners (MC Steel & TJ Tilli) - Losers (Brian Kendrick & Paul London) - Event (RAW 25) - 28 September 2009 - Tag Team Match *Win - Record (6-4) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (Test) - Event (RAW 24) - 21 September 2009 - Singles Match *Win - Record (5-4) - Winners (TJ Tilli & MC Steel) - Losers (Brian Kendrick & Paul London) - Event (RAW 23) - 14 September 2009 - Tag Team Match *Loss - Record (4-4) - Winners (TJ Tilli) - Losers (Krimzon Mask, Sandman, R-Truth, Lance Storm, MC Steel, Rob Van Dam & J.X. Smith) - Event (TWF SummerSlam 2009) - 13 September 2009 - Crazy 8 Elimination Match *Win - Record (4-3) - Winners (Shawn Michaels, TJ Tilli, Triple H & MC Steel) - Losers (Bret Hart, Jim Neidhart, Davey Boy Smith & Dynamite Kid) - Event (RAW 22) - 7 September 2009 - 8-Man Tag Match *Win - Record (3-3) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (CM Punk) - Event (RAW 21) - 31 August 2009 - Singles Match *Win - Record (2-3) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (Rey Mysterio) - Event (RAW 19) - 17 August 2009 - Singles Match *Loss - Record (1-3) - Winners (Shawn Michaels) - Losers (MC Steel) - Event (RAW 17) - 3 August 2009 - Singles Match *Loss - Record (1-2) - Winners (Shawn Michaels © ) - Losers (MC Steel, Vampiro & Goldberg) - Event (TWF Night of Champions 2009) - 2 August 2009 - Fatal 4 Way for the TWF Intercontinental Championship *Loss - Record (1-1) - Winners (Shawn Michaels) - Losers (MC Steel) - Event (RAW 16) - 27 July 2009 - Singles Match *Win - Record (1-0) - Winners (MC Steel & Shawn Michaels) - Losers (Goldberg & Vampiro) - Event (RAW 15) - 20 July 2009 - Debut Match hey bro use the above results on your page. TLK Roster Info *Name: TLK *Hometown: Albuquerque, New Mexico *Height: 5'11 *Weight: 225lb *DOB: 29 April 1990 *Preferred Pic Bases: #Rey Mysterio #Randy Orton #Evan Bourne *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Lawzy Kick'' - Superkick **''Paralyser Piledriver'' - Piledriver **''Killer Splash'' - Frog Splash **''The TL-KO'' - Reverse Jumping Cutter **Bridging snap suplex **Brainbuster **Cobra clutch **DDT **Diving leg drop **Fireman's carry scoop slam piledriver **Bridging northern lights suplex, sometimes from the top rope **Neckbreaker **Sitout hip toss **Sitout rear mat slam **STO dude. you havent been on 4 ages! GET ON MSN!!! Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 08:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ? what on SvR 2010? idkhavent played it yet. i know i have it, but i havent played it yet New Graphics X was fortunate to make the graphics. Hope you like. Image:Steelroster2.jpg| MC Steel Image:Greenroster.jpg| Josh Green Spriggins 23:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) LPW: The Music Disc 1: Insanity #Bullet With Butterfly Wings – Smashing Pumpkins (Andy Savana) #Something Wrong With Me – Pennywise (Ash Strife) #Bleed It Out - Linkin Park (Black Ada) #Psycho Circus – Kiss (Blackwell) #Cult of Personality – Living Colour (cYnical) #Close Your Eyes – Story of the Year (Dr. Wagner) #Bring it On – Insane Clown Posse (Hatchet Ryda) #The Crimson – Atreyu (Krimson Mask) #It’s A New Day – Adelitas Way (MC Steel) #Put You On Game – Lupe Fiasco (NPD) #Desire – Ozzy Ozbourne (Phantom Lord) #You Don’t Know Me – Ben Folds (Pope Fred) #War Zone – Rob Zombie (Seth Omega) #Rock You Like a Hurricane – Scorpions (SOS) #A Milli – Lil Wayne (SoL) #The Renegade – Styx (Steve Monroe) #Mambo Swing – Big Bad Voodoo Daddy (TBM) #Digital Bath – The Deftones (The Rabbi) #Turn the Heat Up – Bobaflex (Villiano 187) #Beast and the Harlot – Avenged Sevenfold (X) Disc 2: Inferno #The Next Episode – Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg (Al) #Mater Tenebrarum – Theatres des Vampires (Bloodrose) #This is the New Shit – Marilyn Manson (Bobino) #Skrilla 4 Rilla – Psychopathic Rydas (Cash Flo) #Killing in the Name – Rage Against the Machine (Drew Michaels) #Sun Music – Charles Hamilton (Eddie B.) #No More Sorrow – Linkin Park (Eric Scorpio) #Take You There – Sean Kingston (Jeff Watson) #Revolution 9 – The Beatles (Jude Maxwell) #El Corazon del Guerrero – Tierra Santa (Mass Chaos) #Leper Messiah – Metallica (Sean Jensen) #Mosh – Eminem (SOR) #Turns to Ashes – 36 Crazyfists (Styxx) #Englishman in New York – The Flying Pickets (Sylvester Eccleston) #Omen – The Prodigy (TJ Tilli) #These Drugs – D12 (Trey Spruance) #Kick Some Ass – Stroke 9 (Ultramarcus) #God’s Gonna Cut You Down – Johhny Cash (White Falcon) Disc 3: Legends #Foxy Foxy – Rob Zombie (Boss Foxx) #I Get Money – 50 Cent (Damion Kross) #Mother –Danzig (Jaro) #B.B.K – Korn (Joey Hollywood) #The One – Rob Zombie (Ken Ryans) #One More Astronaut – I Mother Earth (Marty) #Nightmare – Angel Dust (Morpheus) #Clubbed to Death (Kurayamino Remix) – Rob D. (N’itonmniskittel) #This Is Your Life – Dust Brothers (Pen) #Horizons – Parkway Drive (Peter Saint) #A Modern Way of Letting Go – Idlewild (RaTo) #Street Spirit (Fade Out) – Radiohead (Retribution) #New Born – Muse (Sheepster) #Drag the Waters – Pantera (Sick Fixx) #Down With the Sickness – Disturbed (“Sick” Nick) #Hail Mary – Tupac (Spectre) #Never Forget Me – Bone Thugs-N-Harmony (Stone) #Pay the Man – The Offspring (The Rik) #Amberdawn - Yngwie Malmsteen (Wevv Mang) #My Life – The Game & Lil Wayne (Zuma) Disc 4: Tag Teams/Stables #One of These Days – Pink Floyd (Bad Mamma Jammas) #House by the Cemetery – Wednesday 13 (Dark Brotherhood) #Numb/Encore – Jay-Z & Linkin Park (The Entourage) #Swagga Like Us – Jay-Z & T.I. ft. Kanye West & Lil Wayne (The Illuminati) #We Still Kill the Old Way – Lostprophets (Lost Prophets) #The Car Song – The Cat Empire – MWA #Hate Me Now – Nas (Public Enemy #1) #Wait and Bleed – Slipknot (Wild Card Warriors) #Devil – Stereophonics (The Witnesses) #Dig – Mudvayne (Psych Ward) #mObscene – Marilyn Manson (Sudden Death) #Seek and Destroy – Metallica (Watchmen) LPW Achievement Awards 2009 NOMINATIONS Rookie of the Year The wrestler's handler you select as Rookie of the Year must have not been competing in LPW before July 2008. A vote for Rookie of the Year is a vote for a possible future World champion. 2008 winner: Eddie B. Atlas Adams* • Black Ada • Black Reaper* • Cash Flo • Chris K. • Damien Blaze* • Dennis Lancaster • Dr. Wagner • Joe Michaels • Joey Sosa • Justus • Kafu • MC Steel* • Seth Omega* • Shane Cripps* • Shock • St. Jayne Nighthawk* • Steve Monroe • TJ Tilli* • War Pig Please note: Those listed with asterisks are eligible another year. Most Improved Wrestler of the Year For Most Improved, pick someone who throughout 2009, has worked the hardest to improve himself as a writer and competitor since their first arrival...someone who may have entered a title scene for the first time and deserved to be there. The improvement should be considerable and notable. Rookie of the Year candidates do not apply. 2008 winner: Mass Chaos Al • Andy Savana • Ash Strife • Big B. Brown • Blackwell • Bobino • Eddie B. • Jeff Watson • Jude Maxwell (formerly Magic) • Killswitch • NPD • Pope Fred • Sean Jensen • Son of Shockey • Sylvester Eccleston (formerly Matthew Strife) • Ultramarcus • Villiano 187 Show of the Year Every year there are wrestling shows that make everyone go home happy. This award is aimed to reward the significance of the show, while also giving a tip of the hat to the staff. 2008 winner: Altered Reality 4 Honor Roll • Resurrection • Take No Prisoners • Insanity LIVE from Glasgow (Royal Beanstalk) • Inferno 14.4 • Body Count • Sacrament • Inferno 15.2 • Insanity REPO’D Mark Out Moment of the Year This award goes out to that one singular moment where you go “Holy Shit”. Also may include a crowning achievement that was a long time coming. 2008 winner: cYnical wins the LPW World Heavyweight Championship X wins second WHC • NPD wins first IHC • Ash witnesses his CAK alter-ego bury alive his brother Eric Scorpio • White Falcon wins first IHC, thus becoming first Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion • Mass Chaos wins first IHC • D. Hammond Samuels reveals himself as The Boss • Krimson Mask and D. Hammond Samuels end the 22-month Tag Team reign of the MWA • Trey Spruance is revealed to have impregnated Jeff Watson’s wife Maria • SoL returns to the squared circle • Andy Savana zaps Hatchet Ryda, aligning with Sudden Death • Steve Monroe creates the Rookies Championship • X throws Eddie B. overboard the USS Bainbridge • Rabbi retains Transatlantic title over Ash and gains first entry for DeathCube • Son of Repoman returns as LPW Ambassador to foil Samuels’ dominance • Hatchet Ryda wins Royal Beanstalk • Eddie B. defeats X to end their year-long feud • Genocide unmasks himself to be Phantom Lord • Hatchet Ryda wins DeathCube to become WHC • The Illuminati reunites • Madcore Misfits win LPW Unified Tag Team titles • Ash Strife wins Transatlantic title • Son of Repoman “repo’s” Insanity Most Popular Wrestler of the Year This is a special award in that the winner is a success in the hearts of the fans, regardless of his success in the ring. The wrestler (or team) who receives the loudest cheers is the best choice in this category. 2008 winners: MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo) Al • Ash Strife • Big B. Brown • Blackwell • cYnical • Dr. Wagner • Drew Michaels • Eddie B. • Hatchet Ryda • Joe Michaels • Killswitch • Mass Chaos • Pope Fred • The Rabbi • Son of Repoman • Steve Monroe • Styxx • Tromboner Man • Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang Most Hated Wrestler of the Year The flip side of popularity: jeers and utter contempt from the public. Some wrestlers openly court the fans' hatred; others just don't give a rat's ass what they think. Who hears the loudest boos? That's really the only consideration in choosing your Most Hated Wrestler of the Year. 2008 winner: X Andy Savana • Ash Strife (as CAK) • Cash Flo • cYnical • D. Hammond Samuels • Eddie B. • Jeff Watson • Jude Maxwell • Krimson Mask • Little Red • NPD • Phantom Lord • SoL • Sudden Death (Black Ada and Son of Shockey) • Ultramarcus • Wevv Mang • White Falcon • X Promo Writer of the Year This is an honor awarded to the top promo writer of the year. The winner of this award should be the one person who made every promo a must-read. Overall writing, character development, storyline development, creativity, and other intangibles are looked for. 2008 winner: Krimson Mask Al • Andy Savana • Ash Strife • cYnical • D. Hammond Samuels • Drew Michaels • Eddie B. • Hatchet Ryda • Jude Maxwell • Justus • Krimson Mask • Mass Chaos • NPD • Pope Fred • The Rabbi • Styxx • Tromboner Man • Ultramarcus • Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang • White Falcon • X Feud of the Year Every year there are wars that capture the imagination of fans for months on end. Feud of the Year should be one that dominated the careers of the participants, raising the stock for both superstars. 2008 winners: cYnical vs. Krimson Mask Al vs. Eddie B. vs. Ultramarcus • Andy Savana vs. Hatchet Ryda • Ash Strife vs. The Rabbi • Big B. Brown vs. Cash Flo • cYnical vs. Little Red • D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask vs. Madcore Misfits • D. Hammond Samuels vs. Son of Repoman • Eddie B. vs. X • Jeff Watson vs. Trey Spruance • Kafu vs. Steve Monroe • Mass Chaos vs. White Falcon • Mass Chaos vs. Styxx • MWA vs. Sudden Death • Phantom Lord vs. Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang vs. X Match of the Year Every wrestling fan, at one time or another, watches a match and thinks "That was one of the greatest matches I've ever seen. If that happened to you, you know what this category is about. 2008 winner: The DeathCube Match (EndGame) Winner Takes All 8-Man Four Corners match (Honor Roll) • NPD vs. Drew Michaels vs. Ash Strife vs. Eric Scorpio (Honor Roll) • X vs. cYnical (Honor Roll) • White Falcon vs. NPD (Inferno 13.4) • Ash Strife vs. cYnical (Resurrection) • Wevv Mang vs. X (Resurrection) • Al vs. Eddie B. (Take No Prisoners) • Mass Chaos vs. White Falcon (Take No Prisoners) • Krimson Mask vs. Drew Michaels (Take No Prisoners) • D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask vs. MWA (Insanity LIVE from Sydney) • Royal Beanstalk (Insanity LIVE from Glasgow) • Eddie B. vs. X (Insanity LIVE from Glasgow) • The DeathCube Match (Body Count) • Cash Flo vs. Son of Repoman (Sacrament) • cYnical vs. Pope Fred (Insanity LIVE from Manhattan) • Krimson Mask vs. Son of Repoman (Inferno 15.2) Tag Team of the Year Experience, skill, and success all count in this category, though whether a team is scientific or rule-breaking should make no difference. A Tag Team of the Year should be more than simply a great pairing, it should dominate LPW itself. 2008 winners: MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo) Bobino and Jeff Watson • D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask • Franchise Players • Madcore Misfits • MWA • Sudden Death • Watchmen Wrestler of the Year This is the top honor. The winner of this award should be the one person who has personified the essence of LPW throughout 2008. Talent, skill, and achievement are the three prerequisites for this category. 2008 winner: White Falcon Al • Andy Savana • Ash Strife • cYnical • D. Hammond Samuels • Drew Michaels • Eddie B. • Hatchet Ryda • Jude Maxwell • Krimson Mask • Mass Chaos • NPD • Pope Fred • The Rabbi • Styxx • Tromboner Man • Ultramarcus • Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang • White Falcon • X Admin Ha, hey Steel you beat me when I was sending my message. Thanks for all the hard work you've put into this wiki. To say thanks, I wanted to let you know that you and Tilli have been promoted to be the first admins of this site. Congratulations and I look forward to seeing you take off in LPW. Spriggins 02:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I do have AIM. Its Dboice68, but it went down a week ago and I haven't been able to get it back online. But whenever you do have a chance, could you update the awesome Template:Inferno Roster2 you made and modify the roster to reflect who's on the roster in the Template:LPW Inferno? That thing is sweet, I'm looking at it all the time. It's weird to see guys like Pig-E and Bloodrose still in there (though I hate to see the Romania flag go away lol). Spriggins 03:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Lethal Injection Graphic *BTW heres the one i made for TWF. it sucks. (edit: changed pic) *http://i416.photobucket.com/albums/pp241/tillihawks/lethalinjection2.jpg Left to Right: MC Steel (Tag Champ), TJ Tilli (Insanity Champ), Jack Swagger (Intercontinental Champ), Atlas Adams (Tag Champ) *Heres the Legacy one my lil bro wanted me to make lol *http://i416.photobucket.com/albums/pp241/tillihawks/legacy2.jpg Back Row: Matt Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Enygma Front Row: Booker T, TLK, Jack Lawrence, Randy Orton, Edge, Suicide, Rob Van Dam Lethal Injection GFX I stuffed up the first N in Injection by making it a capital so I changed it and here is the new pic. I think we should go with this one, also I changed ur TWF Roster Graphic. http://i416.photobucket.com/albums/pp241/tillihawks/LethalInjectionLPW4.jpg http://i416.photobucket.com/albums/pp241/tillihawks/MCSteel-1.jpg Comments appreciated. I have 3 days left of school!!!! Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 12:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Lethal Injection GFX :Haha, I have one day left Re: AIM Yeah, AIM was working today. I don't got time tonight, but maybe this weekend if that works. Spriggins 02:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) LPW Originals Hey Dave I was wondering if I could start a thread called LPW Originals and get the LPW roster to chose a name for their wrestler to sing. Just for fun. How 'bout it? Silver Hawx 02:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sandbox Ha, I'm glad you like it. I've been getting sick of the old code and thought the template needed a massive upgrade. I've spent all weekend trying to figure it out, so hopefully I can get it right no later than next week. The All-Stars video game inspired me to use the abilities for LPW wrestlers, and with the little app pictures, it works well with the trophy case too. It will also allow you the ability to insert an FMW division logo and FMW trophy case items to further add to the complexity of the design. It should be awesome once I get it down. Also, feel free to do the Originals CD. I'll warn ya, Krimson Mask can't sing lol. Spriggins 04:07, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Win and Loss Templates Hey MC, I figured I would just message you here instead of LOP. When you got time, one thing I've been wanting to do is make a Template:Win and Template:Loss. With the new template I'm hoping to use at the Sandbox, I want the colors to match up. The thing is, I really don't know if I like the colors. For now, if every page has the template, one simple edit will make things so much easier in case we do something different with that. If you want to take a crack with updating the pages, that would be awesome. It looks freakin' tedious, so don't feel obligated if you don't want to. I'm gonna try and figure out how to make the Sandbox work better so we can use that as a new template for everyone. Hope all is well. Spriggins 01:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't necessarily have one, but I did upload a few Apex 25 files. Here is one: File:Apex 25 (12.3).jpg. Might be able to use that. Spriggins 01:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the colors are throwing me off. The problem is I see with the current ones is if on a different computer, some people can't even see the light green or light red color. I'll switch it to the old colors since I do like those better, then eventually I think a makeover is in store. With the template, it'll make it so much easier later. As for pending, that's a good idea! Spriggins 01:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You bet, go for it. Spriggins 02:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, this one is tough to figure out. Requires tons of saving and back-ups. That's why I had have three different template tests. Spriggins 03:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's give it a shot. My AIM is Dboice68. If I sign off, its likely my computer just sucks. Spriggins 03:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Matt, sorry I'm going out the door right now. I should be back in an hour though. Spriggins 02:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey MC, sorry man, I'm gonna be going to dinner with the lady in a few minutes. Spriggins 23:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have time today, but I should be available for the next hour or two if you get this message. Sorry, been an absolute crazy week in terms of free time. Spriggins 22:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey MC, I saw you edited a half hour ago. I just got back and should be available for the next 30 if you get a chance. Later good sir. :::Sorry MC, I can't get AIM to come up right now with my connection. It happens from time to time. Maybe it'll work later tonight. try aim again please Silver Hawx 01:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you get a chance, I got it stable right now. Spriggins 01:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Promo Ideas *Leave off from last promo about decoy *Keep Pope Fred - I liked that *Billy, well, about Billy - keep the face-off until the next PPV or something *Keep building up to the event by facing challenges to find R & J *Also keep the Hatchet storyline MSN Dude, MSN now! Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 08:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Scorp's page Yeah go nuts, I don't mind those kind of changes as it helps the visual aesthetics of the site. Didn't mean to go over board, as I know you have been working hard, but the changes that were done some were good, but the bad stuff really showed, and I'm a fickler when it comes to certain details. Ericscorpio78 13:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:AIM Sorry MC, I gotta get to bed pretty soon, so I won't be able to. Spriggins 04:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi -- LPW Wiki looks really great -- I like the unexpected color scheme! Could you please categorize the small handful of articles you have, and put a link to the recently added images into the sidebar? I know you have the link on the mainpage, but the sidebar is visible from all pages of the wiki -- I think it would fit fine under Top Content for example but you can put it wherever you want... Let me know when you've taken care of those two things and I'll be happy to add this wiki to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi -- great job on the categories, but I can't see a link to anywhere in the sidebar -- did you add it and I'm just being blind?? -- Wendy (talk) 03:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Perfect. I've added LPW to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 23:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Tvcards3.jpg Hey Matt, get onto Dave or Ro about the Title Pic for St. Jayne Nighthawk and his LPW Television Championship. Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 03:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Game OMG. that is so cool. We'll have to get onto an awesome page, and are we having people from both rosters?? Re:AIM Hey MC, sorry man. I don't have AIM on the laptop I'm using for the week unfortunately.... no prob, but you could use eBuddy. if you cant, just update me on whats happining with the forums. monroe said he could get on, but i cant Silver Hawx 03:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I heard some people couldn't get on. I don't know why that's happening. I can get on fine, but considering everything's going down tomorrow anyway, its only a matter of time. I should also mention, I changed some of the wiki back to the original for monaco because the MMA one didn't have the Create an article and Create an image on the left navigation bar. Hopefully we can change it up again with something a little more unique to ourselves. I'm at work all night without AIM, so I won't be able to jump on today. Spriggins 00:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I have copies of Wevv's stories, but according to his table of contents, there's an extra story in there and I don't know which one is Location x3. I'll decide on which one to use soon. Also, if you got any promos of your work to archive, that would be awesome. I like The Real Me being posted on here, because not only is it your best work, but also shows a lot of color that many e-wrestlers usually incorporate in their promos. I'm doing Wevv's work since its fast, easy, and good stuff. Spriggins 01:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh, I don't like looking exactly like the eWiki. I want to keep our look different from them. I like the MMA one, but my problem with their monaco skin is we don't have the little "Create an Article" or "Create an Image" icon in the menu, so it makes making new articles or images really difficult. I'm hoping to maybe try my hand at it again, since I'm getting sick of the Harry Potter look. If you want to play around with it, I got no problem with that. Spriggins 01:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::If you need anything very basic, I have a second wikia site I work with at brewers.wikia.com. I made the monaco very simple. We can always simply change the gold and navy colors to red and black if needed. Just something as a backup if you need help, but feel free to play around with some options. ::::Hmm, I don't mind giving it a shot for a few days. The gray and white is very basic, but I see Wendy was referencing she liked our color scheme the first time around. I have an idea on what we could do in the future. There was a DVD that WWE released a few years ago. Maybe we could try something like this: http://slam.canoe.ca/Slam/Wrestling/Reviews/2007/03/13/ecwextreme.jpg I like it! Silver Hawx 02:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Very cool. I'll ask one of the graphics guys if they could an LPW version of that. Maybe an all red background would make things interesting. Spriggins 02:16, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! By the way, me and Monroe, who just stopped Bragging Rights and are thinking of making LPW World Cup, and we were wondering, with your permission, if we can have it as a LPW sactioned event. Silver Hawx 02:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm a big fan of a World Cup. I'd be all for that. Spriggins 03:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Trouble Yeah, I'm having trouble figuring out what's going wrong there. Hopefully I can work on it later. Spriggins 15:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm trying to get on AIM on my new web connection, but its not allowing me to make myself available. Wth Spriggins 23:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried restarting it and eBuddy, but nothing is coming up for me. I could try Facebook if you'd want. Spriggins 23:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Man, that is frustrating. Anyway, I'm still working on your sandbox, but right now I'm stumped. For the Owner's Cup final this year, I listed the date on Bobino's page. It was May 11, 2010. Spriggins 00:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nice, I like that. I'm gonna be making some new individual pages for the LPW Achievement Awards. I saw something on Wikipedia that looked pretty cool and figure it might work on the wiki. Spriggins 00:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::The page I found is for Ballon d'Or, some kind of soccer award. I'm gonna play around with some options. Spriggins 00:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm gonna be retiring for the night pretty soon, so I'm trying to finish it but its unlikely it'll happen today. In the meantime, I like what you've been doing with the championship galleries if you want to continue that. Whatever you feel like though. Have a good one! Spriggins 01:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Alright, I'm out. I'm still working on it, so its a work-in-progress. I'll work on it more tomorrow. Spriggins 01:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good Sounds good, I'll be able to fix that tonight when I get back from work or throughout the day depending how slow work is here. Also for Wevv's work, he granted me permission and I'm gonna send a message to see if he wants anything else done. For the table of contents I have and the titles given when he was posting his work, some things don't line up, so its a little bit difficult to determine how things match-up just to be sure. Spriggins 13:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry MC, I was just going to bed. Got a busy day tomorrow. Have a good one. Spriggins 03:27, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Damn, your work yesterday was awesome. That was a lot to do. Spriggins 17:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds cool. I'm thinking of doing somehting that I mentioned before with a bright red / blood red look. It would look kinda similar to Total Drama Island and their background. Hopefully I can find some time tomorrow. Spriggins 04:23, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Photo galleries Hey MC, I thought you might like to take a look at this. Photo galleries are changing next Wednesday and the changes look pretty cool. Take a look. Spriggins 16:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm gonna try a new AIM address. I just have to download the bugger. Spriggins 01:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::What would be your AIM address I'd use? Spriggins 01:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: My Sandbox and Expansion Hey MC, hope all is well. Yeah, doing a complete overhaul for the front page is tougher than I thought. The page borrows from the EDGE MMA wikia, which in turn borrows from the Duty & Valour wikia (which is a really cool site). I don't know what's going on with some things though, for instance, there's supposed to be a collapsed box for all the info, but for some reason the nativagate icon floats to the top of the page and there's option to hit show/hide. Plus, the blog posts for some reason have a black heading background while I like the grey headings going on. I'm also thinking about adding a Dream Match option with the chance for a poll and possibibly doing a slideshow instead of a Featured Picture (much like the HDtron Jukebox). Hopefully I can get the page up this weekend. Also looks like more than just a photo gallery popped in to the wikia today. Looks a lot easier to format for new users. Spriggins 03:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question Thanks, man! The-deviant 11:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Karlo2002 Just ban him, he's been vandalizing the General eWrestling Wiki as well. Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 11:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) MSN now, Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 02:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) SANDBOX FTW! Thanks to your sandbox, I can now see all the matches for ARV. Tyler Greenaway (Talk) 13:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight #2 Hi. LPW Wiki is still in great shape and I have added you to the Upcoming Spotlight List. I will pass your spotlight image along to the staff as well; however the final decision is up to them whether they use it or not. -- Wendy (talk) 03:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Hey MC, thank you once again for all the work you've contributed to the site. This place would be no where the same without you and TJ's amazing contributions. I was planning on doing this for sometime, so without further adu, I wanted to congratulate you on being the new Head Admin for LPW Wiki. The site can only get better under your watch and I'm thrilled to pass the eWiki torch. You've been demonstrated a terrific passion for our hobby and I know the wiki is in great hands. Spriggins 23:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just edited Krossbones' nicknames because you had them listed as Storme's. Just thought I'd let you know in case you wondered what the hell I was doing editing articles haha. Keep up the good work. Stormey 12:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) LPW PPV Reviews Hello MC Steel, Unfortunately, I'm fairly swamped at the moment, and still trying to catch up on what I've missed in the last 10 months I've been inactive. I don't actually have the time to do the reviews for Redemption and Insane Assylum. You may want to see if someone else can do it for you. - Tromboner Man New Wikia look Hey MC, hope all is well. I was hoping to just drop occassionally, but the New Wikia look set to become the default setting in a day or two, our Monaco skin will be completely gone and thought I'd help out during the transition. While I see some positives about the new skin, there's a lot of flaws in the navigational design and nothing we can do about it in the future. I edited the new Wikia skin to make it all black hoping it would match the classic LOP forums (Theme Designer is really cool), but as you saw, it didn't match-up well with several templates. After seeing your changes to the white background again, it'll make things easier. Eventually, we'll need someone to make a new LPW Wiki wordmark with a white background. The nice thing as far as I see is that the Monobook skin (which is similar to Wikipedia) will be sticking around. Now while I never viewed our wiki in Monobook before, all our tables fit snuggly using that skin, whereas the New Wikia skin squeezes everything beyond belief. Plus, New Wikia doesn't read HiddenStructure, so everything that doesn't have a listing will show the template coding and ruin the template from a viewing standpoint. Monobook is super basic, but might work as our setting if margins are more important than the new look. The new look to me is near-perfect, however the flaws are so ridiculous right now. I think eventually, Wikia will realize their error and open up the margins kinda like how WoWwiki looks, but its gonna be a long time until that happens. Anyway, I just want to see what you think about these changes. PS - Also, I had to rollback some of the front page templates since everything was way off. I found out that the Template:Featured Wrestlers was the culprit, so I just had to end the center code. I like those portal pages a lot. I think I may create some actual portal pages rather than rely on the category pages to make some of those better for navigation. Spriggins 00:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Wordmark See Forum:LPW_Wiki/Logo at Logo Creation Wiki. :http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/logocreation/images/0/0d/LPW-wordmark.png --Fandyllic 03:18, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: AIM Hey MC, I'm not gonna be able to hop on right now. I gotta run to pick some stuff up. Spriggins 02:41, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I hope to get to it tomorrow. I'm gonna be busy today. I'm just working in some edits at work. Spriggins 23:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Read more Hey MC, hope all is well. With Wikia including the "Read more" page, the automated picture choices are selected randomly and really mess things up. For instance, White Falcon and SoL's picture is one of the title belts from his trophy case. I understand we can send a message to Wikia to turn that function off and admin will remove it. Do you want to do that too? Before I went forward, I wanted to see what your thoughts were. Spriggins 17:10, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry good sir, I got company over right now. Spriggins 02:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Slider Hey MC, so I was taking a look into the slider and the images need to be 673px by 410px or else it doesn't work. I uploaded two images for the 2010 LPW Draft and The Misfits, but everytime I crop the images in Photobucket, a width will swerve off to make the measurement incorrect and then it doesn't work. Would you like to take a crack to get the images accurately aligned to 673px by 410px? I've been working on it for hours and the dumb thing doesn't cooperate. Also if it helps, I was reading the slider forum here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Slider Spriggins 23:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Championship templates That was a lot more work than I was anticipating. Awesome work. I'm finding a lot of roster graphics that I had stored in my computer, so I'm adding those in. Also to assist with the titles, I'll take a look into the championship pics I have too. Spriggins 01:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Montana Thank you, I was looking for some old roster threads I had saved, and thought that I had put everything in. Today I came across an old Microsoft Excel spreadsheet I had made a long time ago and noticed I had recorded Montana's stats. The only other person I can add is Shorty. Unfortunately, I don't have anyone else. Spriggins 02:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, I'm finding some old images but with a lot of these, I thought they were already uploaded. So I'll keep uploading what I can. The statbars are a cool thing I figured out, but with a lot of dates unknown from before I was in LPW, a lot of numbers are gonna be estimates (for instance, I don't even think I'll attempt something for the LPW World Tag Team Championship since only two numbers would be pinpoint accurate). Because of that, I'm planning to maybe do championship timelines much like The Misfits membership chronology, but it would be vertical instead of horizontal. :Next question I have is, would you want me to upload the FMW images I have here? When I was head admin, I wanted to keep LPW and FMW strictly separate so as to avoid confusion, so all my FMW creations would be on the eWiki. I figured some FMW pages (like the championship pages) would be perfectly fine on the LPW Wiki, but nothing more. Spriggins 03:24, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd be glad too. Fair warning though, I gotta go to bed pretty soon, so if TBM posts it relatively soon, I won't be able to do it until sometime tomorrow. Spriggins 03:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Winning Hey MC, good to hear from you. Winning indeed. This weekend I decided to browse the wiki to see how things were going and figured I'd try my hand at the LPW Championships timeline, so I'm glad you like it. Its a little complicated to get all the rows in order, but it turned out very well. With the timeline, I think this will be a better measurement to record the duration of championship reigns since we don't have dates from many of the earlier title reigns. Instead of measuring a champion by days, it would be more accurate to measure by shows. That way, it evens things out in an "in character universe time" rather than real time. Spriggins 22:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I'm just doing this so I can get an achievement. Carry on with your life. EDIT: So I did something productive and switched your "currently teaming with Dynamo and they're the Hardcore Degenerates" to something more current. Not sure if it's frowned upon, just wanted to be a productive member of the wiki society. Nice. Jesus H. Christ. You've done well with this wiki mate. Good form. How's life treating ya? Hi! Morpheus Classic 08:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC)